Percy Jackson and The Hourglass of Time
by LoveeeDrops
Summary: Percy Jackson has finally got some peace after the fiasco with Kronos. But when Grover gets into trouble while on a scouting mission, Percy has to fight to save him. But with the minor gods stirring trouble, only he can save Olympus. Again.
1. The Minor Gods Stir Something Up

**Hi! So i just started my first ever fanfic. Pls R&R. Hope you like it. ;)**

Percy Jackson and the Hourglass of Time

The Minor Gods Stir Something Up.

I parried as Annabeth brought her sword upon my chest. _That was a close one. _Annabeth's sword slashed and twirled as she hit me with a flurry of blows. Ever since I had bathed in the River Styx, whenever we have sword-fighting practice, she would work herself into a frenzy, as if she were desperately trying to prove to herself that she was still better than me. Although, all I can say is, she is becoming real good.

Annabeth thrust her sword forward and I remembered that disarming maneuver that Luke had taught me when I first came to Camp Half-Blood. My sword touched the hilt of hers and her sword went spinning out of her hand.

"Third time in a row now. Aren't you tired, Annabeth?" She picked up her sword.

"That was just a warm-up. Bring it on Seaweed Brain!"

However, before we could start, Connor Stoll came running towards us. He just managed to pant out his message in between breathes. "Another…child…Big Three…Found… Big House… Chiron… Grover… Need help…"

It did not take us long to absorb the message. We made our way up to the Big House. Chiron was on the porch talking to Grover through an Iris message.

"Grover? What are you doing as a protector? I thought you were one of the Cloven Elders?" I stepped onto the porch, with Annabeth behind me. Chiron stepped out of view so as to give us space to talk with our friend.

"_Peeercy_!" He bleated. "Good to see you but anyway, it was an important case. A child of the Big Three has appeared! Although it is undetermined, she seems pretty powerful."

"Another? That was quick." Percy said. It had only been a few months since he had fought Kronos and got the rule for the Big Three to have no children was abolished. For the gods, that is pretty fast.

"Exactly! I really need your help! Annabeth's as well! A child of the Big Three attracts a lot of monsters and I barely got her out of school without a bunch of em' chasing after me! I have to go. It's not safe here. We're somewhere near your mom's place. _Oh no…_ Sorry, Percy, I have to…" Before he could finish his sentence, something huge flew towards the Iris Message and cut the connection.

I gaped on horror. "Chiron! You're got to let us go help Grover! He's in trouble!" Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Before Chiron could reply, another Iris Message appeared, this time from Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and a very good friend of ours.

"Annabeth! Percy! You're here! Thank the gods! I really need to talk to Chiron, and you guys too!" Chiron slipped into view. "The Hunters need to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a while, Chiron. Artemis has gone to Olympus for the Summer Solstice meeting and she won't be coming back soon. Apparently, something major has happened. "

"What happened?" Chiron enquired.

"I am not too sure of the details myself. Lady Artemis gave us little information on the subject but it seems to have something to do with the minor gods. I'll tell you more when we arrive today evening." Thalia waved her hand through Iris Message dissolved into mist.

Annabeth looked at me and Chiron. "What have the minor gods done that is so serious? It's barely a year after the war of Kronos is over, and usually, after something this big, the gods don't really stir up trouble until much later, for recuperation you know."

"Does Mr D know any details?" I asked Chiron. He frowned. "Mr D has already left for the Summer Solstice meeting and like Artemis, he won't be back so soon."

"I guess we have to wait for Thalia to arrive before we can do anything then." Annabeth said. I nodded in agreement. "But hang on, what about Grover? He needs help; our help!" I said.

"I guess it won't hurt to wait for a while, Percy. Possibly, what Thalia is going to tell us might be related to Grover's incident." Chiron put out calmly.

I gave up. It won't do me good to fight with Chiron. I'd never win. I wonder what could have happened with the minor gods. I guess I'd better wait for Thalia so that she can tell us.

End of Chapter 1

**I might take some time to upload chapter 2. I have school after all. I like constructive comments. Do be kind with your comments and all. You can criticise but pls tell me where i should improve too. I need feedback so that i can improve you know. Then you all can enjoy it more. ;) Do support my stories. **


	2. Thalia and the Hunters Arrive

**So i kinda wrote this before hand so i am gonna post it now. ;) Enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. **

Percy Jackson and the Hourglass of Time

Thalia and the Hunters Arrive. 

That evening, Thalia and her group of hunters arrived. They were dressed in white ski parkas and jeans, with their bows and quivers strapped behind their back. When Thalia saw us, she immediately tackled us with hugs. The rest of the hunters hung around, scrutinising the rest of the campers as if we were some sort of garbage. Though they only looked at the boys that way.

"Annabeth! Percy! It's so good to see you. How're you guys? I heard you two were going out?" Thalia grinned slyly and winked at me and Annabeth. I don't know who could have blushed harder, me or Annabeth.

"It's been some time since we last saw you, Thalia. How are you and the hunters?" Chiron clopped out of the Big House. Not a surprise. He is a centaur after all.

"We're fine, thank you Chiron." Thalia straightened up. "Let's get to the important business shall we? _After_ we settle down in Cabin Eight." She smirked and led the hunters through the winding paths to the cabins.

"It's good to have Thalia back, isn't it?" Annabeth said.

Slowly, we made our way down to Cabin Eight so that we could talk to Thalia. When we reached the cabin, we asked for Thalia. One of the hunters looked at me in disgust and turned away, and instead, spoke to Annabeth. "She just left the cabin. She went towards the arena I should think."

We - actually Annabeth - thanked her and went towards the arena. Only Nico was there, and he was playing with Mrs. O'Leary. He told us that Thalia had gone towards the canoe lake so we made our way there. Not a single soul was there. Just then, we heard a rustle of leaves behind us. I fingered my sword, Riptide, which was in my pocket. We heard a strange yell and whirled around. There was a blur of black and white. It was Thalia.

"Gods Thalia, you could have gotten killed. If I had not looked, I would have sliced right through you!" I rolled my eyes.

"On the bright side, at least I am still alive."

We settled on a turf of grass. Thalia purposely sat on Annabeth's right side so that I would be sitting with Annabeth. She also kept on squeezing Annabeth so she was forced to move to closer to me. When she finally felt satisfied, she started on what she knew about the problem.

"So what _has_ the minor gods done? I thought we'd already given them cabins here?" I asked

"They think it's not enough, Percy. They want more. If not, it will be war all over again."Thalia told me.

"Shouldn't the gods be able to deal with this easily?" Annabeth asked.

"About that, they say the minor gods have got an immensely powerful magic item, though I am not sure what it is. I heard it has got something to do with the control of time. Which is weird because for now, I doubt Kronos will be able to help them much."

"So, right now, the gods are debating about this? Whether they should give them more favours? What do the minor gods want anyway?"Percy asked.

"First of all, they want thrones, their own throne room, statues, shrines dedicated to them, just the council. Second, they want to be as prominent and powerful as the twelve themselves, with individual weapons of power and their own symbol. They want to be recognized basically."

"That's all?"Percy said skeptically.

"Not really. Their most absurd request is the join the council itself, which is of course, impossible."

"Can't they?"

"It's an obvious answer, Percy. If not, they won't be called the twelve gods of Olympus would they?" Annabeth said.

"I guess you have a point there."

"They're already in New York."

"Wait, _what?_" Annabeth and I said.

Thalia grinned. Then she went back into serious mode. "It's because of the last war. Titan magic still lingers there, although many months have past. It will be to their advantage and they're going to rally their troops there. They said they sensed a half-blood in that area and are sending people to investigate. They want it to be like last time. They're scouting out and recruiting as many half-bloods as possible before they have even entered camp so that they can brainwash them easier."

"_Grover! _The half-blood he is protecting must be _that _half-blood!"

"Grover?"

_Percy! They are monsters everywhere! When are you guys coming? I can't hold them off any longer before they get Demi!_ It was Grover who was speaking to me through the empathy link. And he was in big trouble.

"Thalia, I've to say this quick. Grover has found a half-blood in New York and right now, he is in a lot of danger!"

"Then that half-blood…We've got to go help him! I'm in!"

"What about the Hunters?"

"I'm sure Phoebe can take care of it. She's the other lieutenant."

"Okay. We have to go inform Chiron. Luckily Rachel's at camp. If not we won't be able to consult with the Oracle."

We shot up from the grass and bolted towards the Big House.

End of Chapter 2

**I won't be uploading stories so soon the next time. I uploaded this at the same time as my first chapter as i had finished those 2 chapters before i decided to post it on FanFiction. I love constructive criticism. Pls R&R. Be gentle with your comments but you can suggest on how i can improve. Do support. :D**


	3. The Prophecy

Percy Jackson and the Hourglass of Time

The Prophecy

Just as we reached the Big House, Chiron came out with Juniper and Rachel who was nodding every few minutes. Juniper was in tears and her eyes were tinged with green from the chlorophyll.

"I j…just heard the news about G…Grover…" Juniper stuttered, in between hiccoughs.

"I'm sorry, Juniper. I'm sure he's fine. He's a determined satyr. At least once he gets over his nervousness."

"Please make sure to get him back for me. Promise?" Juniper grasped my hands. Annabeth looked absolutely furious and threw her demeaning look. She dropped them immediately. Thalia tried not to smirk.

"Y…yeah, sure." I muttered. Annabeth was still fuming next to me. Rachel came up with a grin - Annabeth tried to smile but it looked like some sort of forced grimace. "Off you go for another quest again. I pity you, Percy. Even as the Oracle, I have more free time than you." She shook her head in a sarcastic way. "I suppose you will need a prophecy?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

She shook her head again. "Let's go in. Not in front of all these people." She motioned at the campers who were hanging around, curious. Chiron shooed them away with a wave of his hand. We went into the Big House. I glanced around. Thank god Dionysus was not here. "We'll be waiting out on the porch." Chiron gestured for Annabeth and Thalia to follow and they closed the door silently.

"Well, shoot me a question." Rachel said, impatient.

"Okay, okay. How can I find Grover Underwood?"

She doubled over and her eyes started to glow with an intense serpent green light. Her voice sounded tripled as she spoke:

_The lost one will be found_

_But seen with yet another one_

_Time will again hinder _

_Only one can stop it from going further_

_Four shall leave but six will come back_

_To perish or stay will be their last act_

Rachel stumbled backwards as she finished her prophecy. Her eyes stopped glowing but she could never be used to the sensation. I tried to absorb everything as fast as I could. Right on cue, Chiron entered the room again, with Annabeth on Thalia following him closely behind. She looked at me skeptically. "Well? How did it go, Seaweed Brain? Don't just stand there like the idiot you are."

I recited the prophecy, stumbling on a few words now and then (Annabeth kept on rolling her eyes whenever I did and Thalia could not help herself but snicker).

After I had finished reciting the prophecy, I tried to think them over in my head. Somehow, it all seemed so serious when all I was going to do was go save Grover. Especially that last line. What was it again? Oh yes. I think it was: _To perish or stay will be their last act. _

And was what that thing about time? Annabeth was giving me meaningful looks, muttering and mouthing the words. I could literally hear the gears of her brain go into overdrive. Thalia was trying not to look too worried but you could tell she was.

"So pick three campers, Percy. Who will you go with? Though I think two spots have already been called for. What about the last?" asked Chiron. He was smiling at Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth blushed while Thalia looked determined.

I grinned uneasily. He was right. I was obviously going to choose Annabeth. I mean she has been with me for all my quests already. Probably except the one where we had to go save Artemis. It would just seem weird without her. Like a piece of my jigsaw puzzle was missing. Thalia was like my best friend. And even if I did not choose her, she'd probably go anyway.

"Well, um… What about Nico?" I said. Chiron nodded.

"Well, I think you three better go pack now. Percy, please go and inform Nico about the quest so he can prepare as well. Meet me here at dawn tomorrow."Chiron said, breaking my train of thoughts. We thanked Rachel and made our way to the cabins.

Annabeth was very quiet as we walked toward the cabins. I supposed she was just thinking about the prophecy. Thalia was talking to me about the quest and she sounded incredibly excited, though dangerous as it is.

"It's been a long time since I last went on a quest with you guys. It's been what, three years?"

"I suppose so… We haven't seen you since the war with Kronos. How are the hunters?"

"Pretty good but you know, with all the gods so busy, Artemis has a hard time getting away."

"Hey Percy, I think I'll go back to my cabin first. You know, to pack up?" Annabeth suddenly spoke up.

"Oh… um… sure." I said, completely confused. She looked at me and then turned away, walking swiftly towards the female side cabins. Clueless as I was, I could not get why Annabeth was behaving that way and I did not even bother to find out. I did not know that tomorrow morning; I would live to regret that.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I haven't updated in a while D:**

**So for those who have been waiting a long time for the next chapter?**

**Sorry but you'll have to wait a little longer :P**

**I have like chapters 4 to 6 in my Itouch**

**But I haven't really typed it all down in my com**

**What with school work and finals coming round**

**I don't have that much time D:**

**But the next chapter will be up a few days later :D**

**To those silent readers:**

**Better review okay?**

**I feel really sad when no one reviews. :(**

**It's like my story sucks or something. :'(**

**Can u have at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter so that I can know how to continue?**

**I kinda already got the plot down so a few more ideas would be nice.**

**C'mon, **_**10 **_**reviews is not that hard.**

**:D**

**The next chapter will have Percabeth drama so prepare yourself**

**I don't know whether you count it as OOC but you have to see for yourself when I update.**

**Toodles. :D**

**LoveeeDrops~ XD**

**Foreword:**

_Walking along the length of the beach, I noticed a something blue on the ground. On closer look, I realized it was Annabeth. She was lying on the sand, staring at the sky. The blue I saw, I guess it was probably her sweater. _

"_Hey, what are you doing here?" _

_Silence. I sat down and slowly lay down onto the white sand._

"_Um… well… I have been thinking about the prophecy. It seems that this quest isn't all that it seems to be, is it?" I said, attempting to create conversation._

_Annabeth nodded, but still staring at the sky. It was as if she hadn't heard me at all and she was just nodding to be polite._

_Well, this is awkward. Jeez Annabeth, I'm talking to you here!_

"_Um… I was wondering, Percy, would you mind not going on the quest?" Annabeth suddenly spoke up, in a soft voice._

**Well wonder what will happen next?**

**REVIEW! :P**


	5. Thalia Blows Up, Literally

**Well, I kept my promise. :D 10 reviews and I'll update. So I did. Hope it's okay. I don't think it's as nice though. If it's confusing, tell me and I'll change/explain. :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO however hard I wish. **

Percy Jackson and the Hourglass of Time

Thalia Blows Up, Literally

After I had informed Nico about the quest (he could not contain his excitement), I proceeded to the mess hall for dinner. Annabeth wasn't there. I assumed she decided to skip dinner so that she could have a head start on packing. I thought nothing of it and decided to fully enjoy my dinner before tomorrow's quest.

I skipped the campfire sing-along, barely escaping from Chiron, and went back to my cabin to pack. I pulled out my knapsack which was at the back of my wardrobe and plopped it onto my bed. I randomly grabbed a couple of clothes and my bedroll, before putting in other essentials, like nectar and ambrosia, drachmas for contacting camp and of course mortal money. I bunched up everything and dumped it into my bag, zipping it up.

I rubbed my eyes. _Ugh, what time is it?_ I glanced at my watch. _No way,_ _it's only 1:00? _ I groaned. I have been lying on my bed for hours now since curfew at 10pm. I grabbed my sweater and pulled it over my shirt. I crept out of my cabin and headed towards the beach.

Walking along the length of the beach, I noticed a something blue on the ground. On closer look, I realized it was Annabeth. She was lying on the sand, staring at the sky. The blue I saw, I guess it was probably her sweater.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Silence. I sat down and slowly lay down onto the white sand.

"Um… well… I have been thinking about the prophecy. It seems that this quest isn't all that it seems to be, is it?" I said, attempting to create conversation.

Annabeth nodded, but still staring at the sky. It was as if she hadn't heard me at all and she was just nodding to be polite.

_Well, this is awkward. Jeez Annabeth, I'm talking to you here!_

"Um… I was wondering, Percy, would you mind _not _going on the quest?" Annabeth suddenly spoke up, in a soft voice.

I shot up. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"I just don't want you to be in danger again. You nearly died in the battle at New York. I don't want to lose another person I treasure. I don't want it to happen again." She muttered quietly, sitting up and looking at the sand.

"But Grover is my friend! I can't just… like… Not go!"

She said that someone else could always go in my place. What about Clarisse? She had asked. I was adamant and stood my ground, saying stubbornly that I would go, whether I died or not, I did not care.

Suddenly she stood up. "I care! Perseus Jackson, for once can you care about how other feel! It's always about you isn't it? My mom is right. _Personal Loyalty_. Alright, I won't care anymore! If that is what you want, then fine! You can die all you want and I don't care whether you do or not!"

She ran off into the woods in tears. I stared in her direction, stunned. What was she talking about? I wanted to run after her but somehow, I was rooted to the ground and couldn't move. She doesn't mean that, does she?

We met with Chiron in front of the Big House. Nico was yawning. Not unusual for him. He absolutely loves sleeping. He won't wake up early if he could help it. His bag was bulging, like mine while the girls' back were nice and compact. I guess they actually _packed. _After Chiron gave us a pep talk, telling us that if there was anything unusual to IM him immediately. We proceeded to the pine tree, where Peleus the dragon was curled up under it, smoke billowing from its snout. Argus was there waiting for us, next to his minivan.

We climbed in, Annabeth first, Nico last. I was squashed between Thalia and Annabeth, where it was becoming steadily more and more awkward. Rain started to pour and she stared out, looking at the water draining down the glass. Thalia looked puzzled. Usually Annabeth and I would have been talking by now. She tried asking but somehow, she knew better and kept quiet, although she seemed to be having quite a hard time. She loves talking. Nico was already dozing off in his seat, his head lolling.

I kept squirming as we were all squeezed together at the back. Being a demigod with ADHD, this was not unusual. Thalia looked uncomfortable but she said nothing, which was a surprise. She literally _jumped_ at _any _chance to scold me, even for the smallest reason. Annabeth looked irritated. "Oh stop moving, Percy."

"But I don't have enough space!"

"As you can see, me too. But am I fidgeting? No!"

"Thalia's not saying anything. Why must you?"

"Because you're bothering me! I can't think with you squirming around."

"Well, too bad. As you know, being a child of the _Big Three_ (I emphasized on the two words) My ADHD is more serious than yours, a child of _Athena._"

"Oh you're..."

"Oh shut up already!" Thalia burst out. "I don't know _what in the gods _happened to you two but bring your petty little squabbles _elsewhere_!"

Thankfully, Argus had stopped driving. We climbed down and realized it was Central Park. Annabeth and I were still fighting even as we got off the van. Argus drove off, leaving us in dust.

"Don't you insult my mother, _Perseus_! Not like your father is any better. I bet his brain is chock full of seaweed, living underwater all the time, just like yours is!" Annabeth said shrilly.

"_Hello Mr and Mrs Jackson, we are not here to argue, we are here to rescue Grover. So shut the hell up and remember what we are here for!" _Thalia said. And just as she did, we heard a slight rumbling off thunder.

"Well _Miss Grace_, you tell your friend to shut up and then _I _will." I retorted.

Suddenly we heard a loud boom, a lightning bolt had landed just few meters away from us and even then I could feel its power. "Oh you want a fight? It's a…"

"Um… guys… I think we'd better stop. Two empousai are coming." Nico said. He had kept so quiet while we were arguing that I nearly forgot he was even there. The empousai glided towards us, licking their lips. "Mmm, the tasty smell of demigod blood and flesh. Yes it would be a great meal." We looked at each other out of the corner of out eyes, held our weapons at the ready, me with Anaklusmos, Annabeth with her dagger, Thalia with her shield, Aegis and Nico with his Stygian Iron sword, and charged.

**Looks like it's not exactly a cliffy this time. :D Well, the same rule applies. ;) How about another 10 reviews? It's not that hard. :D So before I post the next chapter, I want to see a total of 20 reviews okay? If not, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE NEXT CHAPTER. MUHAHAHA. :P**


End file.
